Acidic Beach Trip
by CastlevaniaVamps
Summary: Beetlejuice, Endri, Kyle, Zelda, and Lydia are at the beach in the neitherworld.....chaos and hilarity ensue! A one-shot based off of my Zelda Tepes Origin and another story I'm working on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice (i DO own a figure of him) or Lydia. They belong to Tim Burton. Endri and Kyle belong to Spencers13 on DeviantART. Enjoy!

* * *

'As odd as it is too say, today is a rather...Normal day so far........Father MUST be up to something' Endri thought as he lay on his bue-grey beach towel. He was wearing a skin-tight white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and form fitting blue jeans. He sat up casually and his sunglass hidden eyes scanned for any sign of his dad and found no sign of him on the beach.

"Tis far too quiet, thou positive thee is related to Beetlejuice, Sensei?"Endri's head turned to the oversized black sun umberella and his hidden eyes locked with a rather pissed-off looking Zelda huddled with her knees under her chin in its shade, in her human form wearing a black two peice swim suit. He took off his shades with a soft chuckle.

"I'm afraid they are.....Lucky for the Neitherworld 'Dri isn't 'Beetle jr.' in personality, HA!" Endri chucked a bottle of sunscreen playfully at the laughing Kyle for his comment, which he leaned back to dodge it. Kyle was wearing a light green short-sleeve shirt and forest green swim trunks. The bottle landed near the shade of Zelda's umberella. She glared at the bottle before she grabbed it with a lightning fast snatch.

"Why does it say 'scum-screen? I take it its not a typo..." She spoke with an annoyed venom in her voice. Lydia looked at her with worry, but Kyle spoke for her. Lydia had a blood red one piece swimsuit on and a black silk cloth tied aroung her waist.

"Whats up with you?"

"Bite me!" Zelda spat and Endri winced. Lydia stood up from her towel and went over to Kyle.

"How about the two of us go look for Beej, k Kyle?" Kyle nodded dumbly and stood up.

"O...K....." was the only intellegent thing he could muster as Lydia grabbed his arm and the two set off for the 'Beetlejuice Hunt'. Endri stood up and walked over to Zelda.

"Accept my apology on Kyle's behalf.....He does not know what today is too you." He spoke softly as he sat down on the hot sand next to her, but not going into the shade of the umberella. Zelda sighed.

"Don't. I take full responsebility for what had happened that night....And it isn't his fault for not knowing-" She sighed again and looked over at the water with a softer gaze. " Its odd....how different life is now, huh?" She moved her gaze over to Endri and smiled which he returned with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, Zelda-Hime?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea?"

"I want to see your ability in the water." He said with a smirk, eyes closed in content. Zelda moved her legs from under her chin and stretched them moving into a more eased pose.

"What do you mean?" He looked over at her with a grin that reminded her of her gardian Cheshire.

"A swim race....Not that you can beat me."

"Cocky bastard." She said with mock anger. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments with competitive looks before they both got up and ran towards the water symotaniously at top speed.

(With Kyle and Lydia)

"Were is he? He wasn't at the boardwalk or anywhere on the beach....." Lydia mummbled worried. Kyle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he went for a swim?" Lydia gave him a blank look.

"Good point." Kyle muttered putting his ands in his pockets.

(With Beetlejuice)

'This is perfect!' Beetlejuice thought as he watched his son and son's former student swimming. He ducked his head into the sand, he was transformed into a garden snake sized sandworm and was slithering around under the sand.

'Babes is gunna kill me for sneaking off like that and making her worry....But I can't pass this up!' Beetlejuice chuckled to himself mentaly as he slithered over to the basket Lydia and Zelda had packed for them.

'Good thing I snuck some paper and a shaprie in here.' He used his tail to grab said items and drag them under the sand, laughing the intire time in his head.

(With Zelda and Endri, after the swim race)

"I won 'Mr. I'm-SO-bad-ass-and-can-beat-someone-who-is-part-seaworm-in-a-swim-race'!" Zelda chuckled as she lay on her stomache on her towel. Endri grabbed his towel and began to dry his hair.

"Nice nickname Zelda-Hime, alittle long winded though. I'm going to help Miss Lydia and Kyle find Oto-san." She gave him the shoo motion with her hand and mumbled a 'k.' Endri shook his head at the now fast asleep Dhampir and walked off.

'Too bad for Zelda-hime I was holding back and letting her win...she needed the enjoyment of winning, despite it being a false one.' Endri thought while looking for the duo.

"Dri!" Endrri smiled and ran up to his friend and father's girlfriend.

(Awhile Later)

Zelda yawned and streched. Standing up she felt paper brush against her back.

'What the...' She looked back, grabbed the paper and read it.

'What the!?'

(with Lydia, Kyle, and Endri)

"Where is he!? Beetlejuice!"

"Calm down Miss Lydia. Oto-san is..."

"In deep shit."Kyle said pointing to the scene in front of them. Zelda was in her true form with her wings flared in rage. She had Beetlejuice in a sleeper hold, Choking Beetlejuice with her left fore-arm. Beetlejuice's arms where frailing aroung like mad ( he was wearing black and white striped swim trunks).

"Help me!"

"Die!" The three of them sighed at the same time. Lydia shook her head and walked over to their spot muttering about the sign in the sand that said 'Endri's Bitch' in Beetlejuice's handwriting while Kyle and Endri stood and stared at the scene in front of them.

"Should we help him?"

"Hell hath no fury like Zelda's, Kyle. Oto-san will be fine.....Eventually." Endri muttered to his friend. Both did the classic anime sweat-drop when a tenticle held up a 10 sign from in the water.

"Save me Patrick Star!" Beetlejuice yelled at a random sea star on the beach.

* * *

Translations: Oto-san = Father

And for those who don't get the Patrick ref, it is an easter egg in one of my pictures I will post on DeviantArt.


End file.
